


Fragile Relics

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: For both characters, M/M, Melancholy, One-Sided Attraction, Set throughout various points in time, free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: Each shrine tells a story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/gifts).



Settled underneath the crumbling structure of Rudshore’s Chamber of Commerce, just before the gateway leading into the sewers, were the remains of a once proud shrine.

Its base was a waterlogged cabinet, and its altar consisted of a few molding books and various paraphernalia of unknown origin. Fixed between two massive pipes were tattered curtains that draped over the top of the shrine, perhaps as a means of protection from the bits of stone, splinters and water droplets that fell from the ceiling. There were some strange markings on the walls, but all were worn or stained from running water. Neglected and left to the moist atmosphere, the shrine carried the strong smell of a slow, musty decomposition.

A few Whalers remembered when the shrine still carried an eerie, but lively glow. The curtains were a royal purple, and the wood was polished and still firm. Smoke from carefully placed incense kept the room dry enough, and any lanterns placed around the shrine were almost always filled with oil.

“Should we do something about it?” Conner asked one night.  

Three Whalers stood a few feet away from the shrine. Having just completed a long, but otherwise successful mission, Geoff and Desmond wanted nothing more than to give the good news to their leader before retreating to their rooms. They turned to one another, each passing the other a look of exhaustion, and in doing so, wishing that they hadn’t been so hasty in removing their masks.  

“It’s not our place,” Geoff finally answered. 

“That’s right,” Desmond added. “It’s best not to meddle in affairs we’ll never understand.” 

Displeased with the excuses of his brethren, Conner persisted with his unwelcome inquiries. “But didn’t Master Daud once say it was the responsibility of anyone gifted with his bond to keep the shrine intact?” 

Tired and low on patience, Desmond clenched his mask. The filter groaned under his pressure. “That was a long time ago,” he said. “Daud doesn’t bother visiting this shrine.” 

Geoff slapped a hand on Desmond’s shoulder. “You’re weary,” he stated. “But that does not give you an excuse to act so poorly.” He waited for Desmond to ease his grip before removing his hand and turning his attention to Conner. “But Desmond is right,” he said. “Odds are Daud has erected another shrine, perhaps someplace drier and more private. Daud has stated the relationship between him and The Outsider is a complicated manner. There are secrets he keeps from us.”

Conner replied with a nod. “Yes, probably,“ he agreed, but it didn’t stop him from looking over at the decaying shrine nestled against the walls and pipes.

Geoff sighed. “You know, Conner,” he began, his voice carrying a slight hint of irritation,” If the shrine concerns you so much, then consider bringing the issue up with Daud.”  Conner's expression suddenly changed, followed by him turning his attention away from the shrine 

Geoff and Desmond share another look before Geoff continues; "We just completed a mission and need to report to him. Now would be an excellent time–”

“I would hate to bother him,” Conner said, shaking his head. “He’s been very busy, planning the trip to Dunwall Tower.”

“Now he agrees.” Desmond commented.  

“Enough,” Geoff warned, raising his hand up at the two. “Let’s report to Daud and hand in our collected bounty. After that, we’ll rest.” He threw a cautious look over at Conner. “All of us,” he added. Geoff then turned to Desmond, giving him a nod before disappearing from the room. Desmond looked to Conner, unafraid to show off his annoyance. The two vanished, leaving only the sounds of water dripping, and of chains rattling from the aftermath of their transversal. 

Small pieces of concrete that could not handle the change in the air fell from the wooden frames. Some landed and bounced on the floor, but a few bits of rubble made their way further downward, coming into contact with the damp curtains. The thin, weakened fabric submitted to the additional weight and collapsed, covering the altar of the shrine with a stale faded purple. 

The base of the shrine creaked.


	2. Chapter 2

It was debatable when and where their first meeting occurred, but what could be agreed upon was that it did not take place at a shrine.  

To Daud, whose past was riddled with distinct instances of trauma, that precise moment when he first felt the influence of the black-eyed being was during his childhood. The sea's current carried the remains of an ancient rune to his soaking feet. Daud would have ignored the the sudden bump against his ankles, but right as the water pulled back he _felt_ a sound, a beckoning almost, and when he looked down he saw the first glimpse of the mark he'd later worship. It wasn't a meeting in the traditional sense, but to Daud who, at the time, was so isolated and scared, the vibrations he sensed when he pressed the rune against his cheek was a humming from a dear friend, a familiar voice calling him forward. It was one of the few memories he possessed that didn't carry immediate dread, but a strange sense of hope.

However, upon discussing it with the deity, Daud was met with and imprecise acknowledgment of such an event ever occurring. 

But it was this event in Daud's childhood that would lead to him traveling the isles in search for an answer. During his travels he found many shrines, many accompanied with charms and relics that drew him further. While at the shrines, Daud would linger, test out his hearing against the silent songs emitted from the runes and charms. He was always sure he heard something more, another clue to the puzzle, but was also dissatisfied that the melody never compared to the first.

The Outsider conceded that, by this point in Daud's life, he had begun watching the young man, and with developing interest, but also added that despite his curiosity, he did not grace Daud with his presence. He said this right as Daud pinched the small bone fragment that remained after years of sailing across vast seas. 

Daud responded with silence. Although he didn't care for The Outsider's answer, he knew that their first _official_ meeting wouldn't take place for a few more years. That same song from before would play again, one night.

It was shortly after Daud's arrival to Dunwall. It did not take place at a shrine, or anywhere near one, as Daud would discover shortly after being gifted the mark. It was at an inn that no longer existed, set on top of a small pub that wasn't too far from the docks. After a few nights of restless sleep, Daud was finally pulled into the Void, taken deep into a realm of darkness where, floating just above him, was the boy. 

"Hello, Daud."  It was The Outsider. 

Without awaiting permission, Daud approached the boy, transfixed on his presence, appearance and his alluring, enigmatic stare. He was surrounded with the lonesome, mournful humming that emitted from nowhere and everywhere. Daud recognized it at once. 

"This meeting is long since overdue," The Outsider began. "I am The Outsider, although I'm sure you're already aware of that." 

The memory of salt water lapping up to his ankles. Cold foam tickled his skin. 

A small, white smile spread across The Outsider's thin lips. "I've been watching you. With a great deal of interest."

_Yes._

"I know in the days to come, you'll prove yourself a legend." Daud heard waves crashing and birds flying above, and The Outsider leaned forward, taking Daud's larger hand in his. "I desire to know the story of how you'll shape history, so I've brought you here and offer my mark to you." 

A hot, stabbing pain etched into his flesh. The Outsider's cold hand soothed it, almost tenderly. 

"I'm confident you'll keep me entertained." 

A reunion to man. A gamble to a god.  

Daud began collecting pieces to erect the first shrine the following morning.  


	3. Chapter 3

The first shrine was conceived in the basement of a condemned apartment. Daud collected the leftover furniture that once belonged to a Tyvian family, all suddenly thrown out by the order of the Abbey, and assembled it together. Using fabric and whatever else he found around the neighborhood, Daud constructed a simple shrine to The Outsider. 

At first Daud found the idea of dedicating so much of his time to visiting a shrine frustrating. He was a man constantly on the move, and was trying to build a reputation as someone not to be dealt with. Remaining stagnate for so long, even for the Outsider, was troublesome. But he would feel the burn against the back of his hand, and Daud remembered the Outsider’s words, and each time he’d make the long pilgrimage across the city to the decrepit ghetto, using a combination of natural talent and developing magic to sneak his way over barriers, just so he could dive deep within the pits and submit his time to the deity's peculiar whims. 

“Without straining yourself, can you answer this for me?” The Outsider began. He hovered above the shrine, the dark miasma behind him smothering the soiled curtains. His peaceful smile irked Daud more than usual tonight. It was difficult trying to make out what was on his mind, but now Daud was sure there was something going on now. “How many charms can you detect in the neighboring district?" 

It was normal for The Outsider to ask questions regarding his progress. Since Daud was branded, The Outsider made a point to remind him of how much time he spent watching him over the others. The Outsider said it was because he was interesting. 

Daud placed all his concentration on trying to detect any variation of soft, insistent humming. His vision changed, and music became sound. He ignored the callings of charms and runes nestled in nearby homes and shops, and focused his efforts of the district several blocks away, on the distant trickling melody. After a few seconds he answered; “four.” 

The Outsider’s smile grew into a sly grin. “Close,” he answered. “There are five, the fifth one about to pass through the borders with the aid of a railway.”

Sometimes Daud wondered what was the point of all these questions. It seemed obvious by the grin on the boy's face that this was less of a test to him, and judging by his response, Daud could guess that, even if he had detected the supposed fifth rune, The Outsider would have found something worth correcting. 

“I’ll get it right next time,” was all he said. 

“I know you will,” The Outsider said. He leaned forward, hand extending to Daud. “And despite your answer, I’m still impressed.”

That white, gentle hand was always so hard to ignore. Whether The Outsider knew it or not, or even cared, his movements had a way of bringing Daud back.  

“What worries you, Daud?”

Daud looked to The Outsider. He stared deep into the dark eyes, searching for the underlying meaning behind his actions, but found nothing. He could not read those eyes that were hardly eyes to begin with. He took the hand in his, and showed no signs of being surprised when The Outsider smiled, his other hand immediately reaching down and cupping Daud’s face.  

Those frightfully cold hands. Daud closed his eyes and could feel the embrace of the Void at the end of The Outsider's fingertips. The Outside was always so... _bold_ with him. Daud suspected there was little consequence for The Outsider to worry about when he grabbed his shoulder without permission, touched his face so openly, or even just smiled _that_ smile, but despite knowing this Daud had to wonder whether this behavior was applied to his other worshippers. 

And Daud was suspicious. He opened his his eyes and asked, “Is this a test?”

“No,” The Outsider answered calmly.

"What is it then?"

The Outsider lowered, coming dangerously close to Daud. Despite this, he dared not move from his spot, choosing to accept whatever was to come, rather than risk the punishment of having bit the hand that fed.

"Allow me to show my gratitude for your efforts," The Outsider replied, brushing his cool lips against Daud's forehead. "And open another opportunity for you to continue astonishing me."

He felt the lips purse, turning the already too affectionate gesture into a kiss on the forehead. A mild shock swept through Daud as he stared into the black mass that swirled and consumed the rest of the room. Was it normal for The Outsider to express appreciation in such a manner? Daud doubted it, but then he also knew he couldn’t possibly be a special exception to the rule. He couldn't. 

This had to be a god toying with a mortal, he was sure of it.

The Outsider pulled away, half of his body disappearing into the darkness behind him. Daud remained where he stood, appearing unaffected by the kiss. The flooring underneath him creaked, and somewhere in the distance Daud heard the gate to the ghetto being opened. The back of his hand tickled. The Outsider’s fingers trailed against his skin. Guards were making their way into the neighborhood. Daud needed to consider what route to take in order to avoid being caught. One of the Outsider’s hands moved to his shoulder, holding him in place. The Outsider smiled at him, his look of amusement irritating Daud. Was this really not a test? 

“Fascinating,” The Outsider commented.

“What?” Daud asked. His voice was noticeably shaken. Was it because of the kiss, or the guards wandering around? 

“You,” The Outsider answered, his smile turning soft for a moment before pulling Daud into the darkness. This time Daud allowed his instincts to take over, and he tried stepping away, but the grip of the Void had him. He stared into eyes of the abyss, felt the cold lips against his own, and this time accepted it. The boy's lips tasted of salt. The sea, Daud realized with fear. This second kiss didn’t last much longer than the first. The stress it caused Daud though would last for days to come. He kept his arms down to his sides, fighting the urge to cover his mouth, not in an act of repulsion, but to make sense of the feeling, to protect himself from it.  

Lingering on top of his lips was a strange, unknown sensation. Was the feeling his own, or a result of coming into such close contact with the Void?  

“What a strange delight you are,” he heard The Outsider say above him. 

“Am I to take it I gave you the reaction you desired?” Daud asked, looking up at the boy with a controlled stare. 

“Anything outside of the usual leaves me satisfied,” The Outsider answered. “You know that.” He turned away from Daud, looking over to the dirtied wall. _Through_ the wall. “You’ll want to head eastward if you wish to avoid any confrontation from the guards,” he said. “If you think time is of the essence, then consider placing your focus on just that.”

Daud furrowed his brows. “What?” 

The Outsider leaned back, his body disappearing into the dark miasma. “Now Daud, you can’t expect me to hand the answer to you on plate,” he said. The darkness continued to spread, and Daud realized that their conversation was nearing its end. “And thank you, Daud. Not just for your time, but for giving me another thing to look forward to.” The Outsider was consumed in the shadows, leaving Daud’s final image of him that strange smile.

Daud’s gaze into the Void was over. The unnatural darkness from before was replaced with dwindling sunlight and stretching shadows. Daud was alone, but not quite. He knew there was still the chance The Outsider was watching him, curious to see how he would react once he was out of sight. And there was that urge to wipe his mouth, to console and remind himself there were just some things he would never understand, the mind of the Void being one of them.

He moved and the light of the setting sun cast over the makeshift shrine, and with it a loud, unforgiving hum erupted that Daud could not ignore. He turned around he saw the rune situated on top of the drawer, half of it covered under the draped sheets. It had not been there prior to their meeting. 

Daud picked up the strange relic, stared at it and wondered if, perhaps, this was all part of some greater scheme constructed by the boy. The thought was the final straw that broke him into bringing a few fingers to hover over his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The Outsider watched an assassination attempt gone awry. The event had been fixed, staged by careful planners who were desperate to capture the famed "Knife of Dunwall." The Outsider laid quietly in the Void, keeping an eye on Daud’s movement, his smile never wavering. Not once did he consider telling Daud that the Abbey planned this assassination, structured it around what little they knew about him. The Outsider couldn’t resist the temptation of witnessing Daud’s potential demise.

There were only so many outcomes, and The Outsider didn’t see any reason to stop any from happening simply because he enjoyed Daud’s _brief_ existence. So when Daud appeared before him, The Outsider said nothing of the ambush, and wished Daud luck on his next mission. Daud was so cocky, so confident in his skills and magic. Daud probably wouldn’t have heeded the warning, had The Outsider bothered to give him one. That was, in fact, one of the few outcomes. 

The Outsider lay quietly in the Void, listening to the heartbeat of a man who found out mere seconds before it was too late. He saw Daud raise his blade, choosing to fight, and the Outsider grinned, feeling a strange emptiness overwhelm him once Daud realized he was severally outnumbered.

How old was Daud? He must have been in his early thirties. To some mortals, that was young. Young enough to warrant mourning, for people to claim that the world was unfair. Daud had no friends or family, just associates; a few followers and men of various businesses. The Outsider wondered if Daud was aware that no one would mourn him, miss him. Perhaps he did, and it was this sad, lonely thought that gave him the drive to flee the scene early, rather than continue to fight and fall to the blade.

* * *

 

The shrine was in an empty attic, situated in the middle of a prosperous district. A wealthy family had crafted it shortly before getting ratted out by their neighbors. The key to the attic was missing, so while everything downstairs was taken by greedy servants or officials, the shrine stayed. Eventually, Daud and his followers came across the space. The Abbey’s work to remove all magical influences left behind a poor reputation, and mansion was currently uninhabited. Daud left his mark all over the shrine, replacing jewelry with bloodstained knives, familial memorabilia with trophies taken from past victims. This shrine, though crafted by another hands, epitomized Daud. The Outsider looked upon it and found it amusing.

“How many men will soon recognize you?” The Outsider asked, hovering above the decorated shrine. 

A tired, heaving Daud rested in the corner of the attic, a hand covering half of his face. “None,” he breathed out. He dropped his crossbow, and several bolts laced in oily residue rolled over across the floor. “I made sure of it,” he muttered, half his face twitching from the pain. “But then, you already know that, don’t you?”

The Outsider replied with a smile. 

“Or are you here to tell me I missed a few?” Daud questioned, staring bitterly into the eyes of the Void. He must have know how little it affected The Outsider, because he soon turned away, a hand rummaging through his coat for something to slow the bleeding. 

“Surely you understand why I keep information from you,” The Outsider said. “How dull your life would become if I informed you of every danger lying around each corner.”

Daud pulled some cloth from one of his pockets, and a bottle from another. He pushed the contents of the bottle against the cloth, soaking it with something strong smelling. The Outsider watched patiently as Daud pressed the wet cloth against his bloodied face. The man pulled in his bottom lip, barely wincing at the pain. The Outsider knew the gash was nothing compared to the pain of what Daud thought was betrayal. Though the Void carried no concept of such a feeling, The Outsider knew it well enough to know the devastating effects it had on humanity.

Luckily, Daud could handle pain.

“Come here,” he beckoned, allowing some smoke to spread further into the room. It blinded windows and buried boxes and stores with dark matter. It cradled up into the ceiling and stole away the remaining natural light. The Void consumed everything but Daud, leaving him with his space, waiting for him to approach The Outsider.

Beg for recognition. For consoling. Acknowledgement. Security.

“I would have brought men,” Daud muttered.

“And things would have gone differently,” The Outsider said. “But then, that’s not how life works. You take risks, Daud, and face consequences.” He extended his hand outward. Daud removed the cloth, now caked with dried blood, and the Outsider could see the extent of the damage done. It was a clean cut, but it was also deep, and would leave a scar. Its location would guarantee permanent remembrance of the past event. Daud would never forget this.

Daud tossed the cloth in the direction of the shrine. “Go fuck yourself,” he said. 

“You no longer desire to be one with the Void?” The Outsider asked. Darkness continued to swirl across the floor. Some of its dark current came within close range with Daud, threatening to splash over his boots. “We’ve come so far, you especially. You’ve shown me your ability to adjust around the most extreme of situations. How was this staged assassination any different?”

Daud remained situated away from the grasp of the Void. The Outsider found it amusing, but at the same time, he was curious to know why Daud was so offended. The Outsider had done many things to Daud. He gave him a mark that would forever change his destiny, if there were such a thing. He made him crazed for runes and other dark artifices. He made him dependent on power, on dark arts, on acknowledgement. On him. For the first time in a long while the Outsider had refrained from influencing Daud. Today Daud was free. If anything, Daud should treat this as a kind gesture.

“Are you worried I might view this as a failure on your part,” The Outsider further inquired. Daud scowled at him, and the Outsider chuckled. “No, you’ve done a wonderful job showing me your tenacious spirit. Your will to survive.” He moved as far as he could from the shrine, till his body began to fade at the legs. Still, he kept his hand out, waiting for Daud to take him. 

“Come to me, Daud,” The Outsider beckoned, “show me you’re still above the rest.” He saw Daud wince again, and was confident it had little to do with the gash on his face. “Prove to me you’ll continue to occupy space in my mind.”

Aside from the space Daud occupied, the shrine was the only thing not entirely smothered in darkness. He stood up, one hand grabbing what it could for support while the other reached for his face. The hand sank into the Void, but the Outsider refused to have Daud fall into it, not yet. He waited for Daud to make his way to the shrine, letting the miasma swallow up what little space remained until Daud was within arm’s reach.

Daud took his hand, and his grip was tight enough that it should have warranted some discomfort. The Outsider was unaffected  He remained gracefully poised above Daud, moving closer to the shrine and guiding Daud to follow. The darkness surrounding the two, stealing up space and entrapping Daud under the Outsider’s grasp.

With his other hand, The Outsider rested his palm on Daud’s face. "Your vision should return to normal in a few day time. However, the scar will remain."

Daud cast his eyes down. His brows furrowed and lines appeared on his forehead. "I know." 

"Today you were faced with a calamity intended to remove you from the pages of Dunwall's history. Instead, you ensured your right, and stained your name with the blood of your victims," The Outsider said. "I'm proud." 

"Your messages are mixed," Daud muttered. His eyes shot up, and The Outsider saw Daud's face twist in agony. "Sometimes I feel as though I'm favored above the rest, other times I feel nothing more than a plaything of a god."

This wasn't the first time The Outsider had been accused of committing such a crime, nor would it be the last. Still, to hear it from Daud was a surprise. After years of trying to chip away at the man, to see his raw emotions face to face, it was now, after being given his distance. It was almost disappointing. 

The Outsider did not let it show, and instead sank t meet his mortal worshipper. He insisted to himself that this was not Daud speaking, but the fear, and that this would come to pass.  He felt Daud's hands wrap around him, too quick to embrace him. 

"Oh, Daud." The Outsider whispered into the man's ear.  "I do not play favorites." 


End file.
